Now it's showtime!
by InsertIntrovertHere
Summary: sequel to dress shopping for red and white! there in the chapel and almost ready to go! naru remembers the day he proposed. A/N- hope you love as much as the last 1 can be read as a oneshot but recomended to read the story before it to know some stuff!


(A/N-Here's the sequel to dress shopping for red and white! Hope you like it!

**Naru's P.O.V**

Today's the day, my big day, and the biggest of my life. Today's the day, that I will actually wear white…. And get married… in white….. My peppy fiancé insisted. Of course I can at least wear red too.

I can still remember my proposal. I, emotionless Naru was actually nervous! Lin said it showed.

*Flashback*

Today Mai and I are going out to dinner, at the most expensive place in all of England. We took a train ride there for her birthday. My parents, Luella and Martin, insisted. So I went out and bought a suit saying to Mai we needed milk and that my parents asked me to pick some up. It was a complete udder lie, but she was too busy unpacking to notice. So I left and got a black tux with a red under shirt. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know more red. I also had the ring for months just waiting for the right moment. If you couldn't guess, it never came.

When I got home my family invited us out to eat (of course they told me the plan). So later that night, Lin said that he had to do something and couldn't come. Then Luella fake being sick and she did pretty good too. So martin stayed behind with Luella and insisted we go so we didn't waste our money on the limo. Yes they got a limo…what do you expect, there my parents. I think they can be just like Mai at times. Plain annoying… and idiotic.

When we arrived at the restaurant Mai marveled at the elegant patters on the door and carved into the wood next to the door. She looked up and her gave was met by two gargoyles (I thought they were weird, she thought they were beautiful.) after she finished staring amazedly (A/N-is that a word?) at the outside, we walked inside the giant building.

"Reservation for Davis", I told the old man at the counter.

"Follow me" was his only reply. He led us back outside to a table next to the ocean (did I mention it was next to the ocean). We had dinner. She ordered the lobster because I insisted. I got a steak and a potato. But before the lobster came out I said I had to go to the bathroom. I actually went to the kitchen and told the chef to put the ring on the lobsters' claw before it came out. When I came out she smiled at the waitress and thanked her. But when she looked down at it, she looked taken aback, looked back at me, who got down on one knee, and actually smiled. She sat there shocked for 5 minuets and I started to loose hope. But when she looked down at it again and grabbed the ring, I thought she was going to throw it at me, so I started to get up. But then I fell backwards. She had launched herself at me and hugged me. I knew that meant yes, because when she moved her hand to my cheek, there it was, glowing in the moonlight.

*end flashback*

So here I am, in the men's dressing room with Lin, Bou-san, and Yasuhara, getting all dressed up in red and white. I never thought the day would come when I loved anyone more than myself! But here I am at my own wedding. And the bride isn't a mirror.

When we were all dressed there came a knock at the door, and in came my dad. He said he would escort Mai in like she was his own daughter, and cry just as much.

He said two words, and two words only, "it's time." Then he left. I walked out of the eptying dressing room and up to the big doors. when i got the signal to go in I walked up to the front of the alter and stood there. I saw my whole family there. Then I looked to Mai's side of the room and only saw about six people. Those six people were all just her friends from school and the lady who made outr cake ,Ursula. Koroda was also there. Yes, they became friends when they went to the same college together. But then I had to look forward and watch as all of my men of honor walk in. They all looked classy, but nothing to what Mai would look like. I could already see her walk down the isle. Looking as beautiful, as I've ever seen her.

Then, then two of the three bridesmaids walked in, soon follow by my cute little seven year old cousin. Then the music started to play, signaling to everyone to stand up. She then walked in with my father at her side and Masako carrying the end of her dress. She looked beautiful, and then she smiled at everyone. My mother broke down into tears right then and there. The rest of my family were stunned by her beauty, I couldn't help but smile (yes I know two times in one story). The dress, it looked perfect on her.

I could already see all of our years together, still doing our petty little fights, having a child, being together at her parent grave each year, me never missing one time.

She got to me, and my father handed her hand to me and nodded, then went and sat down. We asked John to be the priest. He wore his priest outfit. The ceremony then started, and I looked into her beautiful eyes.

Finally, the part were will be binded together came.

"Do you Oliver 'Naru'-he gave a small smile- Davis, take Mai Tanyama, to be your lawfully wedding wife?" john asked

"I do" next came the part I dreaded, Mai's answer.

"Do you Mai Tanyama; take Oliver 'Naru' Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband"

She paused then gleefully looked at me. "Of course I do! So I do." After she said those words I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride." I looked at her, smiled (how many smiles is that now?) and grabbed her by the waist. Then I kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds. Only because I knew she would be embarrassed if it lasted too long In front of other people. I know her so well….

_(A/N- that's the end! There married and I hope you liked it. **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HECK TELL ME RANDOM NOT EVEN ABOUT THE STORY STUFF! THEN I WILL SEND YOU A PICTURE OF A COOKIE (if I figure out how to do this) JUST REVIEW! XD**


End file.
